To date, a phenomenon has been known in which, when a photographic subject is shot with a silver-salt-film camera or a digital still camera held in hands, the camera shake due to a hand jiggle causes such deterioration as shifts the captured image in the hand-jiggle direction.
In order to correct the foregoing image deterioration due to a jiggle, a method in which image capturing is performed by driving the optical system so as to reduce an image shake and a method in which image processing is performed by use of a hand-jiggle amount obtained through an angular-velocity sensor or the like so as to reduce an image shake have been proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1994-27512 (Page 7 and FIG. 1).